We're The Same Yet So Different
by ScottyAnne
Summary: When Caroline decides it's time to go to New Orleans she never expected what she would find their. But things are different since the last time they meet they are different. Caroline Is Not Afraid to do was needs doing anymore, She'll go to ends of the earth for the ones she loves. And what happens when an Original Hybrid happens to be one of the ones she loves. Love and Betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**So as you've all guessed this is a The Vampire Diaries Fanfic. But it is mostly set in New Orleans so I don't know weather this should be classed as a crossover or not but anyway along with the story. Not finished the Chapter yet but will be soon**

Chapter 1.

I'm so done with all of this shit! I thought angrily. I mean who the hell does Tyler Lockwood think he is. Showing up at my door after 100 years and think everything can go back to normal yeah well he can stuff himself I don't need this shit right now.

"Klaus wouldn't treat you like this!" A voice in my head whispered dangerously.

"No" I chased myself, I couldn't think about another guy right now I was having enough guy problems as it is. I needed sometime to just focus on me. I sighed I needed a walk. I grabbed my coat and rushed out my house and vampire speed and stop when I was far enough into the forest that nothing could be heard. I screamed out in frustration and punched a tree which ripped away from the roots and tumbled back because of the force behind my punch. I flopped down and leaned my back against the now broken tree. I looked up at the stars and sat there blissfully until a noise brought me out of my peace. I whipped around when I heard another noise.

A growl.

I quickly looked back up at the sky and realized it was a full moon.

God how stupid must I be, how could I not realize it was a full moon tonight. I spent god knows how looking up at the sky and not even realized the moon. I thought. Wait a minute there are no werewolves in Mystic Falls at the moment unless Tyler brought soon mutts back with him. Great now I have another reason to kill him. I ran of at my vampire speed. I ran for what felt like 5 minutes but what have must been only 1. I stopped when I heard nothing else and slowed down until I came to a complete stop. I looked around and saw nothing strange I shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking.

"I must have imagined it" I though. "I've had a very stressed time lately." I tried to reason with myself. Suddenly something knocked into me and I fell onto my ass. I looked and saw a very angry werewolf growling down at me. I tired kicking it of me but I couldn't get a good hit in. It's head shot down and bit me. I screamed out. I couldn't handle this anymore so I plunged my hand into it's chest and pulled it's heart right out. I pushed it's body of me and blurred to Elena's house. I banged on the door.

"I'm coming, hang on!" I heard Elena call. She opened the door and looked shocked to see me there.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Elena asked me concerned.

"I don't have time to explain just give me your car keys and I'll explain in the car!" I ordered her. She looked doubtful but chucked me her keys. I fumbled in catching them already my reflexes suffering from the bite.

"Where's Emily?" I asked. Emily Is our best friend. She is a 17 years old witch. We meet and intently hit it of.

"She's upstairs!" She said before calling out to her.

"Emily!" She screamed. I heard someone descending the stairs before Emily was standing beside Elena.

"Caroline hey!" She smiled. I smiled back.

"come on lets go!" I said walking towards the car.

"Go where?" Emily asked. Elena shrugged but followed me. I jumped in the drivers seat, Elena called shotgun and Emily at the back. I pulled out of Elena's driveway and speed of. I was defiantly going over the speed limit.

"Care would you mind slowing down some of us don't have super healing!" Emily called from the back clutching her seat. I ignored her and carried on going.

"Caroline what the hell is going on?" Emily asked as we passed the Mystic falls sign. We didn't always live in Mystic falls we traveled around a lot, never leaving America, but we all ended back in Mystic falls as nothing really changed their and it still felt like home. I sighed before pushing my hair to the side and pulled my shirt down. Elena gasped.

"Pull over now!" Elena ordered.

"We don't have time we have to get to New Orleans." I told her. I was scared I didn't want to die.

"Caroline pull over!" She repeated. I sighed before doing as I was told. She zipped around the car and opened my door.

"Emily get I front!" She called. I saw Emily clamber over to the passenger seat. Elena pulled me out and sat me in the back.

"I want you to lie down okay I'll drive !" She told me. I nodded.

"I don't want to die Elena!" I sobbed.

"Hey, It's going to be okay, We'll get you their okay!" She told me pulling me in for a hug. I led across the back seats and tried to relax. Elena shut the car door and jumped back into the drivers side.

"I'm not going to make it" I cried to them. Emily lead back and grabbed my hand. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell and the wind around the car picked up. She finished her spell and opened her eyes and I felt better already.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I just gave us some more time, I didn't cure you I can't do that sorry. I nodded before sighing and laying my head back against the seats, and I drifted of to sleep.

**_Flash Back_**

_I opened the door to Elena's house and saw Tyler stood in the kitchen with his back to me, looking through the cupboards. _

_"You still here? What are you doing?" I asked him. _

_"Gloating!" Tyler replied turning to look at me with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. _

_"Hello Caroline" Klaus said behind me. I turned to look at him before rolling my eyes and turned back to Tyler._

_"Come home, don't stoop to his level!" I told him __seriously. _

_"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself" He replied. _

_I flinched since when had Tyler got this bitter. _

_"Fine you can gloat and Multi-tasks, This place is a disaster" I said giving in. "Starting with horrific burnt corpse!" I said while pulling out a sheet. Tyler grabbed one side of the sheet and we laid it over Kol's body. _

_"Tyler's mother is dead, so is my brother we're even!" Klaus spoke up. I heard Tyler sighed in frustration but I just stayed their listening seeing where this would go. He turned to talk to me directly._

_"Call Bonnie get her to let me out of here!" He pleaded. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but knew instantly knew I shouldn't since he was the bad guy. So I glared at him instead._

_"I will never, ever help you!" I hissed. _

_"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf!" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. " Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter!" He replied. _

_"How delusional are you? You killed his mother. And lets not forget we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live" I said moving the the barrier. " Or did you think your charm would make us forget her to!" I cried. I could see the pleading in his eyes but I carried on._

_"Y-You know what no, I'm not going to engage in this you are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you!" I hissed. I instantly wished I could take that back but it was to late. Before I even knew what was going on he had the lamp stand rammed through my stomach. I gasped out/_

_"No!" I heard Tyler roar but it was to late Klaus had already pulled me over the barrier. He pulled me up against me and bit into my neck. He drank a bit of my blood before dropping me like a rag doll. I fell to the ground. _

_"Now that was defiantly worth the calories" I heard Klaus say. _

_**Flash Back Over**_

I bolted up gasping. I was covered in sweat, the werewolf venom was getting worse.

"Caroline! We're here!" Elena said gently. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful city of...

New Orleans.

**So there it is hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter hope you enjoy it!**

I stepped out of the car almost falling over but Elena caught me before I fell. I smiled over at her and she let me go.

"I was just cramped up to long!" I lied. She rolled her eyes knowing fully well that wasn't the case. The venom was really starting to take effect now. We walked through the city not really knowing where we was going, we ended up in a dark lane away from anyone. The world around me then began to fade.

_**Flash Back**_

_Bonnie stood in front of me smirking._

_"What the hell happened to you Bonnie!" I screamed. _

_"I was tired of all of you thinking you could tell me what to do so I let the darkness take over!" She answered as if it was nothing. _

_"You killed my mother!" I cried. _

_"Well she was annoying me!" She shrugged. I hissed at her and felt the veins under my eyes shift. I then felt a burning pain in my head. I screamed and fell to the ground. _

_"I'm not the Bonnie you used to know Caroline, She was week let Vampires push her around well not anymore, I'm full of darkness now!" She screamed. I gritted my teeth and flashed towards her and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor lifeless. I crouched down next to her._

_"I'm sorry Bon I loved you and you re payed me by killing my mum. I would never of let anyone use you like that. I miss the old you Bon I'm sorry!" I whispered brushing a strand of hair out of her face._

_**Flash Back Over**_

I blinked and looked down. Only it wasn't Bonnie's body, it was Emily's.

"No, No please Emily I'm sorry please wake up, No!" I sobbed. Her lifeless eyes looked up to her. I glanced up and saw Katherine.

"Why, Why did you do this to me!" I cried. "Why Katherine!"

"I'm not Katherine!" She tried to trick me. " I'm Elena"

"Just stop the lying Katherine!" I cried rushing forward and shoving her to the wall.

"I'm not Katherine!" She tried again. I hissed at her before braking some wood of the roof and aiming it a her heart.

"Goodbye Katherine!" I snarled. I brought the wood down but before it could hit her I was yanked back and pulled to someones hard chest.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart!" Klaus whispered. I looked up at him and blinked in confusion. I looked back over to see Elijah helping Elena up, not Katherine.

"Elena!" I breathed out. I saw her move away from Elijah and make small steps towards me. I then broke away from Klaus and meet her halfway.

"Caroline!" She reached out to take me hand. "It's okay I know you didn't mean it okay!" I nodded and looked down sheepishly.

"Elena, Miss Forbes may I ask what your doing here?" Elijah asked suspiciously.

"Well...umm" Wait was that Katherine speaking. I could sense her turning back to look at me. I felt the veins around my eyes produce and the whites of my eyes change.

"Katherine!" I hissed looking up.

"Caroline snap out of it!" Katherine pleaded which was strange I never though the elusive Katherine Pierce would ever plead. "Dammit Caroline snap out of it!" She snapped before slapping me round the face. My face whipped to one side.

"What the hell!" I said turning back to glare at Elena.

"Well you did try to kill me again Care!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing. I sighed and went to walk back over to Klaus but stumbled and feel to the side. Two strong arm caught me before I hit the ground. I caught the strong sent of Klaus's aftershave as he pulled me to my feet but stayed close by.

" Can somebody explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!" Klaus demanded.

"Caroline got bit!" Elena explained. Klaus sucked in a breath behind me before I caught the sent of blood and his wrist was offered to me.

"Have at it love!" He muttered. I immediately lurched forward and bit into his wrist. I drank till, I could tell my blood was fully healed. I released his wrist and stepped back.

"Thank you" I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded at me. I glanced over at Emily and the weight of what I had done really settled in. I'd just killed my best friend.

"OMG!" I sobbed.

"Caroline!" Elena called. I looked over to her with tears in my eyes.

"She has vampire blood in her system!" She whispered.

"She never wanted this!" I sobbed. Klaus pulled my in and I sobbed into his chest.

"Caroline look at me!" He muttered. I buried my face further into his chest. He put his fingers under my chin and gently eased my face up "It's going to be okay, it wasn't your fault!" He whispered. I nodded and he smiled.

"Come on, lets get you back to my home!" He muttered. He nodded to Elijah, who in return picks Emily up bridal style. We are then leaded back to their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TVD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily gasped and shot up from her lying position and I instantly sat up straighter from my chair on the side of her bed. Emily placed a hand on her chest as she struggled to breath.

"Emily, Emily hey calm down!" I told her getting on the bed and soothing her.

"Caroline!" She whispered. "You killed me!" She sobbed.

"I know and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to and now your powers are gone and you were the most powerful witch to ever exist and now you have no powers and it's all my fault..." I babbled on.

"Hey, Caro. !" Emily interrupted me. I stopped talking and looked up to her. "I understand okay it wasn't your fault it was the hallucinations!" She soothed.

"But I killed you and now your a vampire and that doesn't work well for Witches!" I exclaimed.

"Caro stop okay It's going to be fine!" She tried again.

"No it won't be Em you'll never feel nature again!" I told her.

"I know!" she said knowingly before getting up and walking out the door. I followed her and we both ended up in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag.

"Well here goes nothing!" She muttered before drinking. She'd only taken a sip before pulling the blood away as her fangs grew for the first time. She hissed in pain and rubbed her gums. She waited for the pain to subside before letting the blood lust take over and drain the rest of the bag.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine" She shrugged. "Here let me try something!" She said before grabbing a candle from a cupboard. She concentrated on the candle before the end en lighted with flames.

"It actually worked!" Emily muttered.

"What?...How?...!" I stuttered. Emily giggled at my confusion.

"I did a spell as soon as Elena fed me her blood, it would kill any other witch who tired to attempt it but I was able to complete it as I'm the most powerful witch to have ever survived!" She told me. I nodded and smiled.

"So are you going to come with me as I see what New Orleans has to offer or do I have to go alone?" Emily inquired.

"I would miss it for the world!" I smiled.

**There you go Chapter 2 please no hate, feedback would be great and any ideas feel free to message me :) Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, hope you like it Thank you for all support!**

Chapter Three

We both made our way happily to the front door laughing and talking about random things when we heard a cough behind us. I turned to find Klaus leaning on a doorway looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked us or well me.

"Out you know to find out what New Orleans has to offer!" I smiled sweetly.

"Well then I'll come with you!" He replied all to happy, I sighed and rolled my eyes but made no move to argue against him. Just as the three of us were about to leave Elena and Elijah came out of the study.

"Where you lot of too?" Elena asked curiostly.

"To sample the joys of New Orleans. You want to come?" I asked her. She nodded in answer, she then looked at Elijah raising her eyebrows in qestioning. A small smiled graces his face barley noticeble but there all the same and gives a small. A much larger smile comes from Elena as we all make our way to the car. Elijah and Klaus in the front and us three girls sat in the back. Klaus finally pulled up outside a bar called Rousseau's. They all got out of the car.

"My personal favorite bar around here!" Klaus came up behind me and whispered in my ear. I jumped not expecting him to be so close. He laughed at my reaction so I hit him playfully in the chest which caused him to laugh harder and I couldn't help but join in. We all walked into the bar and sat at a table.

A waiter came around asking for all our drinks and Klaus quickly ordered scotch for everybody.

"Brothers!" Rebekah called walking over to us and next to her was Kol...wait what.

"Hello Bekah , Kol care to join us?" Klaus asked.

"Sure, our other halfs will be joining us soon!" Kol smirked. The waitress came around with our drinks and I quickly downed my figuring this is going to be a long night. Just then the doors to the bar opened and in stepped in two people I thought I'd never see again.

"Davina" I said in shock. She looked over to me in shock also.

"Caroline!" She breathed. I jumped out from my seat and rushed over to give her a hug. I could feel the tear begin to fall as I sobbed into her shoulder and she mine. She pulled back and I looked at her with tearful eyes, her shock and happy eyes suddenly turned to a look of anger and betrayal and before I could even realise what had happened she slapped me hard across the face.

"I though you were dead!" She screamed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you weren't" She continued.

"Becasue my mum didn't tell me about what we were until after I was a vampire, she told me she ran away from the coven for a reason and she told me to never come or contact any of you!" I hissed out at her.

"We were best friends for 17 years and then everything just suddenly stopped. No texts. No calls. No e-mails. No nothing. You abandoned me when I needed you the most Caroline!" She sobbed.

"I never abandoned you D, my mother made me take an oath" I mumbled. It was then I glance around and I saw that anyone who was not in our little group had been kicked out of the bar and the doors had been locked behind them. The ones left were watching us all with confused expressions.

"What oath!" Davina asked horrified.

"If I ever set foot in New Orleans again I would lose all my memories and be made to start over and that would happen every single time I walked across the border, I've been searching for a way to break the oath and it took me 100 years but I did it." I explained.

"Caroline, please tell me you didn't go to him" She pleaded.

"I had no other choice left D he's the only one I knew that could do it" I hoped she would understand.

"Caroline what did he ask for?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter" I told her but as soon as I saw her glare I changed my mind."He never told me what he wanted, he just said he's come to collect when the time was right!" I muttered.

"Why would you do something so stupid!" Davina hissed.

"Because I missed you D, I had to find out what the hell happened to you, I did it to find you" I shouted. "I didn't care for the concequences" I whispered at the end. Suddenly the doors to the bar were flung open and Tate walked in. The devil I made a deal with.

"Hello Caroline I'm here to collect the payment I just heard you talk so kindly about" He smirked over at me.

"And what is it?" I asked, I noticed Klaus edge closer to me ready to defend me if needs be.

"Nothing that will harm you and I wouldn't if I were you Hybrid!" He said as if he was bored.

"Now I've been waiting a long time for you to return to here, it's time I reverse the spell your grandmother placed on you!" With that he flicked his wrist and a sudden pain erupted in my head. I fell to the floor clutching my head and screamed, there was a pain in my gums that wouldn't go away and a pull to nature I couldn't deny. I could hear Emily and Elena trying to comfort me but I just couldn't block the pain out. Then it just stopped, just like that. I slowly lifted my head up and saw everyone looking at me concerned. I held my hand out to Elena and Emily and they helped me up. When they let me go I tested the waters and took one step forward but my leg buckled under me, but before I could hit the ground someone's arms caught me. I looked up to see Klaus and smiled as he pulled me up but didn't move his arm from my waist and I appreciated the gesture.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed at Tate. At this paticullar time Elijah held him by the throat against the wall.

"Do you not feel it? what I just unleashed" He asked.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you did!" I shouted.

"I guess I was wrong you are just as usless as your mum was!" He smirked and with that I saw read, I let my vampiric feactures shows and I rushed forward shoved Elijah out of the way and savagely bit into his neck. His screams were a sign that I was not at all being gental about it. I could hear his heartbeat slow down so I let his body drop down to the floor. I looked over to everyone to she they were looking and me in awe, shock and even a little fear in there.

"What?" I asked.

"Caroline...Your..." Elena trailed of.

"Hybrid" Davina finished.

"No she's a Tribrid. A witch, vampire and wolf all in one girl!" Tate laughed from the ground.

**Soooo, good bad would love to know what you think I strarted writing this at around 4-5 hours ago, hope you like it. I would love for you to review love to hear your feedback so I can improve your work. Tell me what you liked/disliked aout this and I might change the chapter a little :)) xx**


End file.
